


Any Piece of Me

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [34]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Writing, Break Up, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Past Relationship(s), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: You said you'd never leave meYou said you'd always stayYou'd never turn your back on meAnd you'd never walk away





	Any Piece of Me

**Author's Note:**

> You thought you were free of my bad poetry? Think again.

You said you'd never leave me

You said you'd always stay

You'd never turn your back on me

And you'd never walk away

 

In the rubble of our promises

Picking the wrong out of the right

I see your words for what they were

Our sacred truths turned into lies

 

I let you in so you could see me

Thought the honesty would free me

I fell into your warm embrace

Didn't have to fear or hide my face

 

But you were a thorn under the roses

And I guess what I suppose is

It never meant a thing to you

So there's one more thing that I must do

 

I'm telling you bye

I'm telling you to go

I'm telling you there's nothing for you here anymore

There's not a piece of you

That has a thing to do

With any piece of me

 

And without you

I am free

And without you

I

Am

Free

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this reads like a bad country song


End file.
